une surprise au matin
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Draco doit rentrer dans deux jours, enfin normalement et il fait une surprise à son adorable marmotte frileuse. Un petit OS.


Bon, les persos ne sont pas à moi mais J.K Rowling mais l'histoire oui ! Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**Bonne surprise au réveil.**

Quelques années après la guerre, Harry a vaincu et Voldemort a fini en tas de poussière. Il y a eu des survivants et des morts comme dans toutes les guerres. Fred, Lupin, Andomera, Fol œil et les parents Malfoy, chose qui a bien libéré le fils qui était, comme sot parrain, un espion. Ils sont tombés au combat en héros, sauf pour les Malfoy séniors évidemment. Mais il y a eu des survivants et dont un pas des moindre : Severus Snape. Il a été libéré de tout soupçon car sa condition d'espion a été révélé au grand jour. Mais parlons un peu plus des deux protagonistes de notre histoire.

Le Héros national a abandonné son rêve de jeune homme, ce que tous les sorciers veulent : devenir auror. Il avait vu l'horreur de la guerre et la chasse au horcuxes. Et le pire était de voir ses amis tomber face au mangemorts. Et son plan d'avenir est de loin le plus étonnant de tous. Lui, qui avait tant détesté cette matière faisait des études de potion pour devenir maître des potions.

De l'autre coté il y avait Draco Malfoy, plus connu sous le nom de la fouine ou encore le prince des serpentards. Grâce à Potter il n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant et il pouvait dévoiler ses projets d'avenir sans aucunes craintes. Il avait presque fini ses études de médicomages et il faisait son dernier stage et il préparait sa conférence de fin de scolarité.

Mais parlons de leur relation. Harry avait sauvé Draco de la salle sur demande, première chose. De plus sans parents et sans Voldemort il pouvait abandonné son éducation de soit disant sang pur. Il avait donc montré son vrai visage, celui d'un jeune homme agréable à vire et toujours de bonne humeur.

Les deux princes s'étaient donc rapprochés d'abord en une relation cordiale puis en une amitié puis ensuite en relation amoureuse. Chacun d'eux avaient développé des sentiments amoureux envers l'autre mais ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer de peur de détruire leur belle amitié. C'est finalement Draco qui s'était déclaré le jour de la saint valentin. Le blond avait eu le privilège, grâce à son parrain devenu directeur de Poudlard, de se rendre à Londres pour faire sa déclaration au lieu du traditionnel bal de la saint valentin. Harry avait fondu en larme et avait répondu positivement au sentiments de Draco.

A la fin de leur dernière année le couple était toujours ensemble et était un couple vraiment très solide. Draco était assez possessif chose qui ne dérangé nullement le brun qui adorait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être l'être le plus important pour Draco.

Ils finirent tous les deux diplômés de la célèbre école de sorcellerie avec les félicitations du directeur. Harry avait été accepté à l'école des maîtres de potions sous la chaude recommandation de Snape et Draco avait fini premier du concours pour entrer dans la plus prestigieuse école de médicomagie.

Draco avait encore fait un pas dans leur relation. En effet il avait vendu le manoir Malfoy à un excellent prix et il pu racheter une « petite » maison dans les alentours de Londres. Je dit petit car elle ressemblait plus à un petit manoir. Mais en comparaison de l'ancienne demeure familiale des Malfoy celle là était plutôt petite. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle était grande pour deux et Draco à répondu qu'il fallait bien de la place si jamais ils avaient des enfants.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'ils vivaient ensemble et le brun semblait s'être accommodé de cette « grande petite » maison. Harry était seul cette semaine car Draco devait présenter sa conférence de toute fin d'étude. Harry avait passé son examen et attendait les résultats qui devait arrivés dans les prochains jours. Il était si stressé et Draco n'était pas là pour le lui faire oublier de la plus bonne des façons ce stresse.

De son coté Draco avait fini plus vite que prévu et donc rentra deux jours avant la date prévu. Il décida de faire une petite surprise à son compagnon. Avant de rentré chez lui il passa par une boulangerie et pris le pêché mignon du brun : un pain au raisin. Ensuite il rentra à pas de loup chez lui et monta dans leur chambre. Il trouva son Harry endormi sous la lourde couverture verte, en même temps il était que 9 heure. Dieu qu'il état frileux et marmotte ! Il posa sa valise dans un coin de la chambre, il mit le sachet de la boulangerie sur la table de nuit et il s'assit sur le lit.

Le brun dormait bien, l'oreiller de Draco comme doudou sous la couette verte, sa couleur préférée. Dans son sommeil il senti plusieurs bonnes odeurs, puis le lit s'affaisa et quelque chose le pris contre un autre quelque chose. Expliquons : Draco avait pris son Harry dans ses bras.

- « Bonjour ma marmotte frileuse » Sourit le blond.

Le brun remua et se colla contre la chose qui sentait comme son amant.

- « Allez mon amour, j'ai acheté ta viennoiserie préféré ». Susurra l'ancien prince des serpentards.

Harry remua et ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra les vêtements chics puis les yeux gris de son amant.

- « Tu es rentré. . » Chuchota le brun en enlaçant son amant.

Le blond câlina le brun qui savait lent à se réveiller. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure le brun était enfin bien réveillé et réclama son bisou chose que le blond s'empressa de lui donner.

- « Tu ne devait pas rentrer dans deux jours ? Merci » Demanda le brun en prenant le sachet. « Quelque chose ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Questionna t-il un peu inquiet.

- « Non rien du tout, tout s'est bien passé, j'aurais la réponse dans la journée ». Répondit le serpentard.

- « Tu es sur ? » Re demanda le brun.

- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi ? » Demanda à son tour le blond.

- « Non...je crois que c'est fichu... » Dit Harry en finissant son fameux pain au raisin.

- « Tu sais bien que c'est long, Severus te l'as bien dit et puis il a dit qu'il était confiant » Rasura Draco.

- « Uhm uhm...Tu veux pas me réconforter un peu ? » Réclama le griffons en caressant le torse de son compagnon.

Le dit compagnon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il entrepris de réconforter son amant de la meilleur façons qu'il soit. Après cette bonne dose de réconfort ils prirent une douche et Harry alla préparer le déjeuné. D'ailleurs il était interdit à Draco de cuisiner, il était vraiment nul et faisait tout brûler. Enfin bref, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et à la fin du repas un hibou vient toquer à la fenêtre. Le brun alla chercher l'enveloppe et vit qu'il y avait le cachet de son école. Il fut pris d'une violente bouffé de stresse et il donna la lettre à son amant pour qu'il l'ouvre à sa place.

Le blond compris le message et ouvrit l'enveloppe.

- « Je t'avais bien dit, Severus à toujours raison, tu as ton diplôme avec les félicitations du jury mon amour » Annonça le blond.

Harry sauta de joie dans les bras de son amour, tout fier de lui. Il écrivis rapidement une missive qu'il envoya à Snape. Draco récompensa à sa façon son amour si bien que Harry avait bien du mal à marcher.

En fin d'après-midi ce fut au tour de Draco de recevoir sa lettre. Il ne fut pas stressé, il savait qu'il avait réussit. Mais c'était son amant qui était stressé. Il lut la lettre et annonça qu'il avait fini premier de sa promotion et qu'il était officiellement médicomage. Une autre série de récompense fut attribué ce qui termina le pauvre Harry. Mais il ne s'en plaignis pas car Draco était en train de lui prodigué le plus délicieux des messages.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après des vacances beinmérités, Draco pris son service à l'hôpital de Londres tant dis qu'Harry était le maître des potions du dit hôpital. Il avait refusé la proposition de Snape d'être le maître des potions à Poudlard pour pouvoir rester prés de son compagnon et bientôt mari. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

C'était mignon non? Une petite revieuw ?


End file.
